Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1
In dieser Episode wird Twilight Sparkle damit beauftragt, nach Ponyville zu reisen, um dort Freundschaften zu schließen. Unter anderem trifft sie dort auf die Ponys Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity und Fluttershy.__TOC__ Zusammenfassung Vorspann Die Folge beginnt damit, dass ein großes braunes Buch gezeigt wird, auf welchem ein ein goldener Einhornkopf mit Smaragdauge abgebildet ist. Das Buch wird aufgeschlagen und auf der ersten Seite ist zu lesen: "Es war einmal...". Eine Erzählerin berichtet sodann über das magische Land Equestria, das von zwei Schwestern regiert wurde. Die Erzählung wird von stilisierten Zeichnungen begleitet, wie sie in einem Märchenbuch üblich sind. Die Schwestern werden als ranke Einhorne dargestellt, die eine weiß mit einem Anflug von rosa in der Mähne, die andere dunkelviolett mit hellblauer Mähne. Von der Erzählerin erfahren wir weiter, dass die ältere der Schwestern ihre Einhornmagie verwendet, um die Sonne aufgehen zu lassen, während die jüngere mit ihren Kräften nachts den Mond aufgehen lässt. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde die jüngere Schwester jedoch neidisch, da die Ponys Equestrias den Tag genossen und die Nacht verschliefen. Eines Nachts weigerte sie sich daher, den Mond wieder untergehen zu lassen. Die Verbitterung hatte sie in eine boshafte Stute der Finsternis, Nightmare Moon genannt, verwandelt. Sie wollte die ewige Nacht über Equestria bringen, daher blieb der älteren Schwester nichts anderes übrig, als die Elemente der Harmonie zu verwenden, um die Jüngere auf den Mond zu verbannen. Das Studium in Canterlot Die Erzählung geht in die Stimme Twilight Sparkles über, einem Einhornpony, das auf einem Rasen liegt und aus dem Buch vorliest. Sie beendet die Erzählung demit, dass die ältere Schwester nun sowohl über Sonne als auch Mond regiert, und damit seitdem über Generationen hinweg die Harmonie in Equestria erhalten hat. Als Twilight Sparkle zum Schloss von Canterlot zurückkehrt, begegnen ihr drei andere Einhornponys - Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine und Minuette, welche sie zu einer von Moondancer organisierten Party einladen wollen. Diese lehnt jedoch dankend mit der Begründung ab, dass sie ihr Studienpensum noch nicht erledigt habe, und rennt davon. Twinkelshine kommentiert das mit der Bemerkung, dass Twilight Sparkle außer Lernen überhaupt nichts anderes macht. Twilight Sparkle läuft weiter auf durch Canterlot, vorbei an Lyra Heartstrings und Amethyst Star, ebenfalls Einhornponys. Lyra lächelt und winkt Twilight zu, welche jedoch keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen lässt, dass sie die beiden Ponys überhaupt bemerkt hat. Lyra starrt ihr ungläubig hinterher, während sich Amethyst unbekümmert gibt. Die Ponys, an denen Twilight vorüberläuft, sind später auch in Ponyville zu sehen. Nachdem sie die Treppe eines elfenbeinfarbenen Turms hinaufgelaufen ist, stürmt sie durch eine Tür und überrennt dabei unabsichtlich Spike, ihren Assistenzdrachen. Der als Geschenk eingepackte Teddybär, den er gerade trug, wird dabei von seinem Schwanz aufgespießt. Er erklärt ihr, dass das Geschenk für Moondancer gedacht war, Twilight entgegnet jedoch, dass für so etwas keine Zeit sei und fordert unbeirrt von ihm das Buch "Voraussagen und Prophezeiungen" an. Twilight verwendet ihre Einhornmagie um das Buch zu suchen und ruft ärgerlich nach Spike, der es bereits gefunden hat. Sie zieht das Buch magisch zu sich, obwohl es Spike noch festhält und lässt alle anderen Bücher, die sie zuvor durchgesehen hatte, einfach fallen. Spike sammelt diese auf und sortiert sie wieder ein. In dem verbleibenden Buch liest Twilight, dass die Stute im Mond am längsten Tag des tausendsten Jahres aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreit würde, wobei ihr die Sterne bei der Flucht helfen würden, damit sie sodann für ewige Nacht sorgen kann. Dieser Tag ist der Tag der Sommersonnenfeier. Daraus zieht Twilight den Schluss, dass die Stute im Mond und Nightmare Moon ein und dasselbe Pony sind. Spike fällt von der Leiter direkt auf Twilights Rücken, und diese weist ihn an einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia zu schreiben, durch den sie vor Nightmare Moon gewarnt wird. Während Twilight den Brief diktiert, kann man kurz das Gesicht von Nightmare Moon durch das Glas einer Sanduhr sehen, das jedoch in Wirklichkeit von einer ähnlich gestalteten Statue herrührt. Als Twilight Spike bittet, den Brief abzuschicken, entgegnet er, dass die Prinzessin sicher mit der Vorbereitung der übermorgigen Sommersonnenfeier beschäftigt sei. Twilight antwortet, dass es das tausendste Jubiläum der Sommersonnenfeier ist, und die Prinzessin deswegen sofort benachrichtigt werden muss. Spike holt tief Luft und bläst grünes Feuer gegen den Brief, der sich dadurch in glitzernden Rauch verwandelt und auf diese Weise den Weg zur Prinzessin findet. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel, in welchem Twilight sich davon überzeugt zeigt, dass die Prinzessin ihr komplett vertraut, stößt Spike grünes Feuer hervor, aus welchem sich ein Brief materialisiert. Spike liest ihn Twilight mit den Worten "Meine liebe und treu ergebene Schülerin Twilight..." vor. Celestia bestätigt, dass sie Twilight vollständig vertraut, rät ihr jedoch, mit dem Lesen dieser "alten verstaubten Bücher" aufzuhören. Begegnung mit den Ponys in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle und Spike werden in einem fliegenden Wagen von zwei Pegasusponys der Königlichen Leibwache durch die Lüfte nach Ponyville gezogen. Währenddessen liest Spike noch immer aus dem Brief von Celestia vor, in welchem diese Twilight erklärt, dass es im Leben mehr als Lernen gibt und sie beauftragt, die Vorbereitungen der Feier, welche dieses Jahr in Ponyville stattfindet, zu beaufsichtigen. Der Brief enthält jedoch noch einen anderen Auftrag: Twilight murrt angesichts dieses Auftrags, und Spike versucht sie aufzuheitern, indem er ihr erzählt, dass sie beide dort in einer Bibliothek unterkommen werden. Twilight erwartet daraufhin, dass sie die Organisation der Feier möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen kann, um sich danach in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen; dort will sie einen Beweis für Nightmare Moons Rückkehr finden. Kurz nach der Landung überredet Spike Twilight, zu versuchen, Freundschaft mit einem Pony in Ponyville zu schließen, da er meint, einige der Bewohner könnten interessante Dinge zu erzählen haben. Ein rosa Pony mit rosaroter Mähne und Schweif kommt auf die beiden zu; aber als Twilight sie mit einem "Hallo" begrüßt, schnappt das Pony nach Luft, springt in die Höhe und rast außer Sicht. Applejack Twilight und Spike kommen auf der Plantage "Sweet Apple Acres" an, wo sie beobachten, wie Applejack nach einem Baum ausschlägt, um die Äpfel zu ernten. Bei der Begrüßung schüttelt sie Twilight energisch den Huf, und, als sie erfährt, dass Twilight die Vorbereitungen beaufsichtigt, bietet sie ihr eine Auswahl der Verpflegung an. Applejack leutet mit einer angerosteten Triangel, um die ganze, große Familie zu versammeln, die unter anderen auch aus Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom und Granny Smith besteht. Twilight ist zufrieden, da die Verpflegungsangelegenheit geregelt erscheint und will sich höflich von der Familie verabschieden. Apple Bloom lädt sie jedoch ein, noch zum Brunch zu bleiben. Twilight lehnt die Einladung zunächst ab; als sie jedoch mit der enttäuschten Reaktion der ganzen Apple Familie konfrontiert wird, lässt sie sich widerwillig umstimmen. Rainbow Dash Spike geht einen Pfad entlang, gefolgt von Twilight Sparkle mit geblähtem Bauch, die sich darüber beklagt, zu viel Kuchen gegessen zu haben. Spike erwähnt, dass ein Pegasuspony mit Namen Rainbow Dash für einen wolkenlosen Himmel sorgen soll, nach einem kurzen Blick stellt Twilight jedoch fest, dass das Pegasuspony diese Aufgabe nicht sonderlich gut erledigt. In diesem Moment stößt Rainbow Dash versehentlich während des Fluges mit Twilight zusammen, und beide landen in einer großen Schlammpfütze. Rainbow kichert ein wenig, entschuldigt sich und holt eine große Wolke heran, um Twilight mit Hilfe des Regens wieder zu säubern. Der Regen durchnässt Twilight jedoch völlig, daher versucht Rainbow im Folgenden, sie mit Hilfe eines kleinen Tornados wieder zu trocknen. Der Wind zerzaust Twilights Mähne, und bei diesem Anblick fallen Rainbow und Spike lachend zu Boden. Twilight erkennt, dass dieses Pegasuspony Rainbow Dash ist, und stellt sich ihr vor, wobei sie erwähnt, dass sie hier ist, um das Wetter für die Feier zu überprüfen. Rainbow tut dies leichthin ab und informiert Twilight darüber, dass sie ihren Part erledigen wird, sobald sie mit ihren Übungen für die Wonderbolts, einer berühmten Kunstflugtruppe, fertig ist. Dafür erntet sie von Twilight Spott, was sie wiederum herausfordert, ihr fliegerisches Können unter Beweis zu stellen, und setzt Twilight durch ihre Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit in Erstaunen. Rainbow behauptet, den Himmel "in zehn Sekunden blank" zu bekommen, und zwischen Twilights Antwort ("beweise es") und dem Vertreiben der letzten Wolke vergehen exakt zehn Sekunden. Rainbow lacht in sich hinein und lädt Twilight dazu ein, bei Gelegenheit etwas zusammen zu machen; dann fliegt sie davon. Rarity Die Szene wechselt ins Innere der Stadthalle. Spike will gerade zu einer Bemerkung über die Dekoration ansetzen, hält dann einen Moment inne und schwärmt: "... wunderschön!" Twilight bestätigt, dass auch ihr die Ausschmückungen gefallen, Spike deutet jedoch auf Rarity und stellt klar, dass er sie damit gemeint hatte. Man sieht Spike, wie er fasziniert in Richtung Rarity blickt, während ihm kleine rosa Herzen aus dem Kopf blubbern. Twilight rollt mit den Augen und begrüßt Rarity, welche ihre Raumausschmückung beendet und sich ihr dann zuwendet. Als sie Twilights ruinierte Frisur bemerkt, zieht sie sie hinüber in ihre Boutique, um sie wieder herauszuputzen. Während sie nach der besten Aufmachung Ausschau hält, fragt sie Twilight, wo sie denn herkommt. Als sie gerade in eine Art Korsett geschnürt wird, antwortet Twilight mühsam, sie komme aus Canterlot, worauf Rarity ihr Tun sofort unterbricht, über Canterlot schwärmt und wie gern sie dort leben würde, und sich schließlich an Twilight anschmeichelt. Als sie sich für einen Moment abwendet, um Rubine für das passende Outfit zu suchen, nimmt Twilight kurzerhand Reißaus. Fluttershy Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Inspektionsziel (Musik als letzter Punkt auf der Liste) reitet Spike auf Twilight. Ein Vogelchor ist in der Nähe zu hören, während Twilight und Spike aus dem Gebüsch heraus beobachten. Ein gelbes Pegasuspony mit einer rosa Mähne (welches später als Fluttershy identifiziert wird), dirigiert diesen Vogelchor, wobei sie eines ihrer Vögel mit sanfter höflicher Stimme darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er rhythmisch ein winziges Bisschen hinterherhinkt. Twilight begrüßt sie mit einem lauten "Hallo", was die Vögel augenblicklich verscheucht. Twilight entschuldigt sich dafür, die Vögel erschreckt zu haben und lobt Fluttershy wegen der Musik. Fluttershy jedoch schaut schüchtern zu Boden und schweigt. Twilight versucht die peiniche Stille zu überwinden, indem sie Fluttershy nach ihrem Namen fragt, deren Antworten sind jedoch zu leise und schüchtern, dass sie eindeutig verstanden werden könnten. Nach einer erneuten peinlichen Pause stellt Twilight zögerlich fest, dass mit der Musik alles seine Ordnung habe und macht Anstalten, zu gehen. Fluttershy bemerkt Spike, fliegt in die Luft und ruft "Ein Baby-Drache!". Sie überrennt Twilight und erzählt Spike, dass sie noch nie zuvor einen Baby-Drachen gesehen habe. Sie hofiert Spike, aber Twilight zieht ihn mit ihrer Magie auf ihren Rücken und geht davon, während Fluttershy ihnen folgt und sich mit Spike unterhält. Dabei stellt sie sich selbst als Fluttershy vor und fragt Spike zu Twilights Missvergnügen nach Strich und Faden aus. Spike erzählt Fluttershy, dass er aus einem "süßen kleinen lila-grünen Ei" auf die Welt geschlüpft sei. Später in der Serie, in der Folge Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten erweist es sich jedoch, dass es sich um ein rein lilafarbenes Ei (ohne Grün) handelt. Als sie die Bibliothek erreichen, hat Spike seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte inklusive der Ankunft in Ponyville gerade beendet. Twilight versucht, Fluttershy abzuwimmeln, indem sie behauptet, Spike ins Bett bringen zu müssen. Sie verstellt ihr dann grob den Weg in die Bibliothek und wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht. In der Bibliothek ist es stockdunkel, und nur Spike und Twilight sind schemenhaft zu sehen, da ihre Augen trotz der Dunkelheit hell bleiben. Spike beschwert sich sarkastisch über Twilights Grobheit, und letztere entschuldigt sich und erklärt, dass sie allein sein muss, um mehr über die Stute im Mond herausfinden zu können; dabei störe eine Horde verrückter Ponys, die die ganze Zeit über ihre Freunde werden wollen, nur. Plötzlich geht das Licht an und enthüllt Dutzende von Ponys, die alle "Überraschung" brüllen. Luftschlangen und -ballons fallen überall herunter, und eine Partytröte entrollt sich direkt vor Twilights Gesicht, bevor die Szene ausblendet. Pinkie Pie Das rosa Pony, das Twilight zu beginn begegnet ist, stellt sich ihr als Pinkie Pie vor und eröffnet ihr, dass sie ihr zu Ehren eine Party organisiert hat. Sie ist sehr redselig und lässt Twilight kaum zu Wort kommen; dabei erzählt sie, dass sie deshalb nach Luft schnappte, als sie Twilight zum ersten Mal sah, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass letztere neu in der Stadt sei und sie den Einfall hatte, für Twilight eine Party zu veranstalten. Twilight nimmt ein Getränk zu sich, das in sich Wirklichkeit als scharfe Sauce erweist, und saust in Comic-Manier mit entflammter Mähne aus dem Raum. Pinkie schüttet ein wenig von der Sauce über einen Cupcake und verschlingt ihn, während sie von den anderen unbehagliche Blicke erntet. Pinkie behauptet jedoch: "Wow! Voll gut!" : Derpy Hooves Während der Partyszene ist in einigen Einstellungen im Hintergrund ein graues Pegasuspony mit strohblonder Mähne zu sehen, Während der Szene mit der scharfen Sauce ist ist das Gesicht anfangs hinter anderen Ponys verborgen; aber nachdem Twilight die Sauce ausgetrunken hat, ist es vollständig zu erkennen: es hat einen sehr seltsamen Ausdruck mit gerümpfter Nase und schielenden Augen. Dieses Pony wurde schließlich unter den Fans bekannt und beliebt - es erhielt den Namen "Derpy" Twilights Zimmer Twilight liegt in ihrem Bett und schaut, verärgert über den Lärm, auf die Uhr. Spike kommt herein und fragt sie, ob sie an einem Partyspiel teilnehmen möchte. Daraufhin blafft sie ihn an; jedoch erklärt er ihr, dass es der Vorabend der Sommersonnenfeier sei, und dass jedes Pony wach bleiben muss, bis die Prinzessin die Sonne aufgehen lässt. Er versucht zunächst, sie zu beruhigen, geht dann aber. Twilight äfft seinen letzten Satz spöttisch nach und beklagt sich über "diese ganze blöde Freundeaktion" Sie erinnert sich an die Prophezeiung im Buch: Nightmare Moon würde am längsten Tag im tausendsten Jahr zurückkehren. Twilight vermutet, Celestia habe sie nur deshalb nach Ponyville geschickt, weil sie glaubt, dass die Stute im Mond nur ein altes Ponymärchen sei. In diesem Moment kommt Spike wieder herein und lädt sie ein, den Sonnenaufgang mit anzusehen. Nightmare Moons Rückkehr In der Stadthalle gesellt sich Pinkie Pie zu Spike und Twilight und plaudert fortwährend darüber, wie aufgeregt sie ist. Der Vogelchor Fluttershys singt, und die Bürgermeisterin hält eine kurze Rede, in welcher sie die Sommersonnenfeier für eröffnet erklärt. Gegen Ende der Rede beobachtet Twilight nervös, dass auf dem Mond eine Veränderung vor sich geht. Die Bürgermeisterin kündigt Prinzessin Celestia an, welche jedoch seltsamerweise nicht erscheint. Als Rarity vermeldet, dass die Prinzessin verschwunden sei, schnappen die versammelten Ponys entsetzt nach Luft. Pinkie Pie schreit auf, als sie einen schaurig glimmenden Nebel entdeckt, und die Zuschauermenge schnappt erneut nach Luft. Twilight erkennt Nightmare Moon in dem Pony, welches aus dem Nebel hervortritt, was bei Spike eine Ohnmacht auslöst. Nightmare Moon wendet sich an die furchtsam zusammengekauerten Ponys: Pinkie Pie nimmt diese Frage wörtlich und versucht, Nightmare Moons Identität zu erraten, bis ihr Applejack einen Cupcake in den Mund stopft. Letztere bemüht sich außerdem, Rainbow Dash von einem Angriff auf Nightmare Moon abzuhalten. Währenddessen schüchtert Nightmare Moon Fluttershy und Rarity mit ihren anklagenden Fragen ein, was Twilight veranlasst, eine Antwort zu geben: Obwohl keines der Ponys hier Nightmare Moon erkennt, wird in einer Folge, die sich um eine jährliche Feier namens Nightmare Night dreht, geschildert, dass Geschichten über Nightmare Moon kursieren, und dass zur Besänftigung Süßigkeiten einer Statue mit ihrem Abbild angeboten werden. Des weiteren sind in dieser Folge bereits Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo zu sehen, die sich unter einem Tisch ängstlich in den Armen halten; nichtsdestoweniger stellen sie sich in der Folge of the Cutie nochmals einander vor. Ein Mitarbeiter der Serie erklärte, dass es sich dabei um ein Versehen handelte.FiM Mitarbeiter diskutiert über die Cutie Mark Crusaders, die gemeinsam in der ersten Folge auftauchen (englisch), 2011-07-28 en:Friendship is Magic, part 1 es:La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Category:Episoden Category:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1